SYOC Contest!
by olympusgirl12
Summary: Hello! Im guessing you know what to do. Sumbit your very own character to see in my story! No More Submissions Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people of FanFiction! So, here is what I have in mind for my Submit your own Character story. Each chapter is going to star a different character every time. That chapter is also going to be in that person's perspective. So type away and give me some good characters!**

Please include this information:

Name and/or Nickname:

Age:

Parents:

Family:

Back Story (VERY IMPORTANT!):

Personality:

Appearance:

Abilities/ Talents:

Powers (be reasonable):

Weapons:

And anything else you would like to add!

**Thanks a ton and good luck! I will pick ten-twelve characters soon and post them!**


	2. List of Characters so Far!

**Hey Guys! Wow, 20 characters in 1 day! I was amazed! I had a ton of great characters! So here's the dealio, I will pick 15 main characters to have their own story and be featured in others and the rest of you will just be featured in other people's stories. Sound ok? Ok!**

**Here is my for sure list for now:**

Main:

1. Tonia Heart (El' Caliente)

Daughter of Loki, God of Mischief

2. Indigo Winters (InTheDarknessWithNoLight)

Daughter of Aphrodite

3. Quinnlyn Brown (My own OC!)

Daughter of Calliope, Muse of Music

4. Alex Linn (PercyJacksonFan56)

Daughter of Urainia, Muse of Astronomy

5. Helena Sanders (thiskittenhasclaws2)

Daughter of Mnemosyne, mother of the Muses and goddess of memory

6. Jackson Trevula (my dad is hermes what now)  
Son of Hermes

7. Taylor Lee (XxxCloudyxxX)

Daughter of Demeter

8. Valerie Hayden (theNewEraOfCute)

Daughter of Apollo

9. Topaganda Sheppard (ANGELnSHEPARD)

10. Brad Harley (anonymous)

Son of Aphrodite

Minor:

Eggan (Bugsy Girl)

Son of Aphrodite

**Im still deciding on your others! Its so hard to pick! I would love some more guys, its your best bet to get in. thanks so much guys! Keep reviewing!**


	3. More Characters to Add!

**Hello my friends! Thanks for more boys! They were greatly appreciated! Ok, so I have more characters to add (YAY) **

Main:

1. Tonia Heart (El' Caliente)

Daughter of Loki, God of Mischief

2. Indigo Winters (InTheDarknessWithNoLight)

Daughter of Aphrodite

3. Quinnlyn Brown (My own OC!)

Daughter of Calliope, Muse of Music

4. Alex Linn (PercyJacksonFan56)

Daughter of Urainia, Muse of Astronomy

5. Helena Sanders (thiskittenhasclaws2)

Daughter of Mnemosyne, mother of the Muses and goddess of memory

6. Jackson Trevula (my dad is hermes what now)

Son of Hermes

7. Taylor Lee (XxxCloudyxxX)

Daughter of Demeter

8. Valerie Hayden (theNewEraOfCute)

Daughter of Apollo

9. Topaganda Sheppard (ANGELnSHEPARD)

Daughter of Gaea

10. Brad Harley (anonymous)

Son of Aphrodite

12. Sarah Jones (SeaJacksonDaughterOfPoseidion)

Daughter of Thalia, Muse of Comedy

13. Nick Nightray (Yoshikuni Miyako)

Son of Apollo

14. Alexander Nightray

Son of Apollo

Minor:

Eggan (Bugsy Girl)

Son of Aphrodite

2. Liam Harrison (my dad is hermes what now)

Son of Apollo

3. Alea Clearwater ( Anonymous)

Daughter of Demeter

4. Hallie Burke (krisskross316)

Daughter of Apollo

5. Luna Hearfelt (Sexxy Malfoy)

Daughter of Athena

6. Galen (scawlx1012)

Son of Ascelpius

7. Gabe Steller (InTheDarknessWithNoLight)

Son of Athena

8. Jaycee Carter (pjoroxs)

Daughter of Apollo

**This is the last time to submit! So hurry everyone! Thanks! P.S: If you already submitted, there is still a chance you will get in so don't fret!**


	4. AN sorry!

**Hey People of FanFiction! I'm sorry for making this an author's note :( I know I hate it when authors do that in stories. But I just didn't want you people to freak out if I didn't update. I am going to list the final list in 5 days. Im trying to get as many submissions as possible, so please! SUMBIT! You can enter as many characters you want! It will give you a good chance at getting in! And also, please no Roman demigods or any other type of demigods! Thanks so much for the many reviews! You guys rock! **


	5. Final List! SO SO SORRY!

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm late :( I know. Its just that my family has found out some bad news regarding my Granna. Still feel free to run at me in a angry mob with pitchforks and torches though! But, before you kill me, I'm so proud of all these wonderful characters you guys sent me :) each review made my day knowing you guys were reading this story. Heres the FINAL list! **

**Main**:

1. Tonia Heart

Daughter of Loki, God of Mischief

2. Indigo Winters

Daughter of Aphrodite

3. Quinnlyn Brown (My own OC!)

Daughter of Calliope, Muse of Music

4. Alex Linn

Daughter of Urainia, Muse of Astronomy

5. Helena Sanders

Daughter of Mnemosyne, mother of the Muses and goddess of memory

6. Jackson Trevula

Son of Hermes

7. Taylor Lee

Daughter of Demeter

8. Valerie Hayden

Daughter of Apollo

9. Topaganda Sheppard

Daughter of Gaea

10. Sarah Jones

Daughter of Thalia, Muse of Comedy

12. Nick Nightray

Son of Apollo

13. Alexander Nightray

Son of Apollo

14. Jocelyn Everdeen

Daughter of Zeus

15. Emma Carson

Daughter of Athena

**Minor:**

1. James Eggan

Son of Aphrodite

2. Liam Harrison

Son of Apollo

3. Alea Clearwater

Daughter of Demeter

4. Hallie Burke

Daughter of Apollo

5. Luna Hearfelt

Daughter of Athena

6. Galen

Son of Ascelpius

7. Gabe Stellar

Son of Athena

8. Jaycee Carter

Daughter of Apollo

9. Abigail Meyers

Daughter of Apollo

10. Lai Alani

Daughter of Hecate

11. Sophilia Zee

Daughter of Nike

12. Izzy Thames

Daughter of Iris

13. Wyatt Richard

Son of Ares

14. Sarah Johnson

Daughter of Posedion

15. Abigail Meyers

Daughter of Apollo

**Ok! That's it folks! Thank you guys so much for submitting! I will not make a new story, I'll just continue off this with the real story. No more submissions please!**


End file.
